Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat J
Heat J of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the tenth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat J was originally broadcast on January 4, 2004 on Five. *Heat J marked the second time that Thermidor 2 and Kronic the Wedgehog were in the same heat. Both of said heats were the only two that Thermidor 2 won. *Every battle Mighty Mouse participated in had at least one flipper. *This heat marked the last appearances of Kronic the Wedgehog and Mighty Mouse. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Mighty Mouse vs Mobot vs Thermidor 2 (14) vs 8645T 2 Mighty Mouse and Thermidor 2 collided, before they separated to pursue the other two. Thermidor 2 flipped 8645T 2 up against the arena wall, but it flicked itself onto its wheels. As Mighty Mouse zoomed away, 8645T 2 returned to the fight and attempting to flip Mobot, before Thermidor 2 flipped 8645T 2 onto its side, from where it could not self-right. During its attempts, it vented all its gas and rendered the robot immobile. Meanwhile, Thermidor 2 had caught Mobot and flipped it out of the arena. Thermidor 2 flicked Mighty Mouse onto its back, leaving Thermidor 2 the only robot still mobile. Refbot, however, chose to count out 8645T 2. Now, Thermidor 2 righted 8645T 2 and put it in Dead Metal's pincers. 8645T 2 managed to escape Dead Metal and shot across the arena, before the arena flipper activated and threw 8645T 2 the length of the arena. With no weapons, 8645T 2 attempted to pit the immobile Mighty Mouse in a futile attempt to remain in the competition, but drove in itself. And for the crowd's amusement, Thermidor 2 went and pitted Mighty Mouse too. Qualified: Mighty Mouse & Thermidor 2 Pinser vs Cobra vs The Kraken vs Kronic the Wedgehog Kronic immediately flipped Cobra, before circling around for another attempt. It then assailed Pinser, who pierced through the front flipper, carrying it onto the flame pit. The Kraken then attacked, separating the two. The Kraken then attacked Cobra, and was joined by Pinser. Pinser took a better grip, but was forced to cross the flame pit. As it pulled Cobra aside, Pinser stopped moving. Both Kronic and The Kraken rammed Cobra. It became evident that both robots were immobile and that Pinser was locked in a death grip. Cobra had been officially counted out, but Pinser was pushed alongside Cobra towards the drop zone. Qualified: The Kraken & Kronic the Wedgehog Round 2 Thermidor 2 (14) vs The Kraken Thermidor 2 flipped The Kraken immediately, leaving it on its side. It then shunted The Kraken into the CPZ and flipped it again, leaving its beak bent. It righted The Kraken, before making several attempts to throw The Kraken from the arena. Thermidor 2 activated the pit and made an attempt to flip The Kraken down the pit, but ended up throwing it over the pit and causing it to land on its wheels, fleeing. Thermidor 2 caught it, and it became evident that The Kraken's beak was completely folded over. After several more flips, Thermidor 2 lined up The Kraken, and shoved it into the pit. Winner: Thermidor 2 Mighty Mouse vs Kronic the Wedgehog If Kronic the Wedgehog won this battle, it would enter a grudge match with Thermidor 2. Mighty Mouse and Kronic the Wedgehog collided, causing most of Kronic's spikes to fall off. Kronic then caught the fleeing Mighty Mouse and threw it over twice in quick succession. Mighty Mouse fled once more, and managed to dodge nearly every attack from Kronic and Growler. Mighty Mouse then hit the pit release and pushed it clean off the wall. However, in a sudden turn of events, Kronic hit the side wall, and Mighty Mouse rammed it into Growler's CPZ, where it was wedged agaisnt the wall and immobilised. It was counted out and attacked by Mr. Psycho, with the huge house robot driving up Kronic's wedge just as cease was called. Winner: Mighty Mouse Final Mighty Mouse vs Thermidor 2 (14) Mighty Mouse rammed Thermidor 2 and in return, the lobster flipped the mouse, but neither took damage from the others attack. Once again, Mighty Mouse fled, with Thermidor 2 catching it and flipping it several times. Mighty Mouse fled around, not making an offensive move, but managing to evade every attack made by Thermidor 2 and the house robots. Thermidor 2 caught Mighty Mouse at last and flipped it into the side wall, but Mighty Mouse managed to slip off and escape. At this point, Mighty Mouse was caught in the CPZ and lost its sideways movement, only managing to move back and forwards. The valiant Mouse managed to escape and hold on for the judges decision, the only one in the heat. The predictable results came through - Mighty Mouse lost the bout and Thermidor 2 proceeded into its second semi-finals. Heat Winner: Thermidor 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat J, it was a World Championship qualifier between New Zealand and Belgium. Riptillion (NZL) vs Hard (BEL) Winner: Hard Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice